


baby

by WinterSonata101



Series: i am yuchan-biased, but ace is my bias wrecker [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Chan is my baby, Cute, Enjoy this plotless fluff, Fluff, Gen, He is Ace's baby, I am forever soft for him, I like to believe that Donghun babies him the most tbh, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, anyway, no one can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSonata101/pseuds/WinterSonata101
Summary: chan is never not cute. Donghun appreciates this quality.





	baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mad at the lack of chan-centric fics. I swear to populate the Kang yuchan tag with toothrotting fluff and cuteness overload chans. 
> 
> Try me bij

prompt: baby

tags: dongchan, sleepy babies uwu, me being soft, channie is cute as always, Donghun acknowledging that

out of all the members, the only one to rise with the sun was donghun. he had always been a light sleeper, and the softest sounds would have him opening his eyes before he even realized be wasn't asleep anymore. it was both a blessing and a curse, but moreso the latter.

today, the source of his awakening was yuchan's sleep-giggle. 

the youngest was nestled into his side, burrowing into him for warmth with a content smile on his sleep-mussed features. unlike donghun, yuchan slept like a rock. donghun could bet that even earthquakes wouldn't bother him.

yuchan was cute in general, what with his eye smiles and infectious full body laughter, but his sleeping habits made donghun want to wrap him up in a blanket and keep the yuchan-burrito protected for all his life.

the maknae did many, many things in his sleep. he was a serial cuddler, for one, and couldn't stand sleeping alone. he had the habit of sleep-talking, sleep-giggling and even sleep-dancing sometimes. it was hard to not adore him and squeal and bite his cheeks out of pure love. donghun knew the feeling very well.

donghun looked at the youngest member with a fond sigh and sleepy eyes. casting the alarm clock a quick glance, he flopped back on the bed and felt his smile widen when yuchan snuggled further into his side.

his morning was off to a good start, donghun thought drowsily before falling asleep.


End file.
